This invention relates to tillers and, more particularly, to a construction which permits a substantial reduction in the tiller size.
Power tillers are old and well known but heretofore have tended to be relatively large, cumbersome, and complex in construction and, as a result, relatively high priced. This has generally placed the heretofore available tillers out of the practical reach of the homeowner and/or casual amateur gardener.
This invention is concerned with that particular deficiency in the tiller market and has among its general objects to provide a tiller which is relatively simple in construction, relatively lightweight and within the practical reach of the homeowner and/or casual amateur gardener and all without sacrificing basic operating effectiveness, reliability, and safety.